Music Of The Heart
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Jade and Tori fanfiction. I Don't own anything. This is just a fanfiction. Jade has a hard life at home and she needs to figure out how to deal with it and keep her new girlfriend. Rated T just in case. One-shot.


Music Of The Heart

Author's Note: I don't own any of the songs that this is based off of. I don't own Victorious or anything. I'm making this story because my brothers dared me to take songs of their choice and make them into a story and I have to put them all together into one story. Hope you enjoy.

First Song: Let It Rock

Tori still hasn't excepted the fact she was sleeping with Jade. After they spend a night together, Tori would pray that this was just a faze. That she wasn't gay and was still sweet and innocent. But when Jade was around, everything was different. She is like a wild fire. Tori is alive. When they slept together, it was always at Jade's house and Tori always ended up sneaking out after Jade fell asleep. Tori began taking off Jade's shirt as Jade whispered. "I love when you are like this." Tori pushed Jade softly down on the bed before climbing on top of her. "Well, when you are here, you make me come alive because I don't have to live a lie. You are my fire and I'm your gasoline. Jade flipped them over. "Without you, I'm just small." "And without you, I'm not important." Tori finished. Tori went to kiss Jade but she stopped her. "Go out with me." Tori looked at her confused. "What?" Jade leaned up. "Go out with me. I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. Tori, I have feelings for you so please say yes." Tori smiled. "Yes Jade, I'll be your girlfriend."

Second Song: I Stand Alone by Bryan White

"Why can't I meet your friends you had at your other school?" Jade asked as she sat on Tori's couch. Tori sat down next to her. "Because my friends focus on people's feelings. The don't really have an open mind so they only like people like them. People like me. The first time we met, you dumped coffee on my head. I understand life. You more understand... well, death. Don't get me wrong, I love that about you. It's what makes us balanced. You wouldn't understand my world just like I don't understand yours. I've seen your world but all I saw was pain. In your world, there are lies but in my world, you don't feel that kind of pain and you don't lie. Tori leaned into Jade as she was responding. "Well, in my world, I stand alone. I try to keep you away from my world. I don't think you could handle it." Tori looked up at Jade. "I know but in my world, you sometimes have to stand alone when everyone else is ready to give up."

Third Song: House Of The Rising Sun

Jade always thought that her house was filled with sin. Most of the time, she thought it to be the very definition of sin. In Jade's opinion, that house ruined her. Jade wasn't rich but her mom did always make her clothes. Her father was always high and gambling their money away. Every time he was going gambling, he would bring a suitcase filled with their money and he would take the keys to Jade's truck. Right now, Tori dropped Jade off by the subway. Tori would have drove her home but Jade doesn't want Tori anywhere near her house. She had one foot on the train, knowing that when she gets home, her parents will be fighting about all the money he lost. She finally got all the way on the train, heading back to the pain and misery or as she calls it, the house of sin.

Fourth Song: Human by Rag n Bone Man

Tori has been trying to find out what is wrong with Jade and see what's in her heart. "Jade, why can't you let me see who you really are instead of blocking me out? Your my girlfriend, why can't you let me in?" "I just can't. This is all your fault! I was just fine without you." Tori took a step back. "Don't put your blame on me. I am only human just like you. Maybe I am foolish and blind because I just thought for one single second, I could see what is inside of you." Tori turned and walked away. 'I can't keep waiting for her to look in the mirror and see what I see...or I used to see.' Tori thought. 'I can't solve her problems. She is going to have to do that herself.'

Fifth Song: I Stand Alone by Godsmack

Tori is getting on Jade's nerves and she finally snaps. "Tori, your not my mom and you can't keep telling my what to say or do. You trying to control me is only going to break you. I have let you in as much as I can but you got to let me be me. I am yours on the outside but on the inside, I stand alone. You think that your so perfect that you can understand someone like me." Tori was upset so she started to leave when Jade spoke again. "See, every time something is wrong and people can see your true face, you run away. Your mad because I can see who you really are and I'm not afraid to tell you the truth about yourself." Tori turned before replying. "I thought you had changed but I was wrong again. Goodbye." As Tori left, she knew that was the end of her and Jade's relationship and inside she felt like she was dying. Jade's only thoughts were about how Tori can no longer tell her who to be and what their dreams are. 'Me and Tori don't belong together because I am better off standing alone.' Jade thought as she went into her room.

Sixth Song: Hate Me

"Jade, please tell me what's wrong." Jade shook her head. "Maybe someday." She turns and walks away until she hears Tori say, "Hate me. Hell, break me so I can feel the pain you are feeling." Jade stops walking and turns to look at Tori, who is now on her knees a few feet away. "Hit me if you want to but don't let us go because of this." Tori looked up at her as tears streamed down her face. Jade walked over to Tori and knelt down in front of her. "Tori, I don't want to hate you or break you. I just want to save you...from me." And with that, Jade stood and left.

Seventh Song: Are You With Me by Lost Frequencies

Andre planned a trip for all of them to go to Mexico. Everyone was happy to leave their problems behind for at least a little while. Sitting in the back of the RV, Beck spoke up. "I can't wait to dance next to the water while there is a beautiful sky above our heads." Cat laughed lightly. "I agree. If us girls try hard, some guys will buy us some margaritas while we sit by an amazing restaurant, lit by a string of blue lights." Everyone said their agreements as Robbie then spoke. "Listening to a mariachi band play music as midnight rolls around." Andre smiled. "See, now are you guy with me?" Everyone was cheering except one person. Jade looked over to see Tori, sitting alone while glancing out the window. Jade walked over to her then said. "Hey, let's just be happy on this trip. We can worry about us later. For now, let's just be friends. Are you with me?" Jade extended her hand and Tori hesitated but took it as she nodded. "Agreed." They smiled before joining in the conversation with their friends.

Eighth Song: I Hate Everything About You

When they all got to Mexico, they voted to get a hotel for the night. They got two rooms. One for the girls, one for the boys. Jade and Tori was laying on the floor because Cat and Trina were taking up the whole bed. Jade and Tori were fighting earlier because Tori dumped a drink on her by accident and Jade began screaming. The calmed down by now but Jade's words were stuck in her head. 'This is exactly why I don't miss you!' Tori got up and hurried outside. The air was cold but calming. "Don't freeze to death." Tori knew who it was so she didn't turn around. "Would you care?" Jade was a little caught off guard by Tori's question. "Of course I care what happens to you. I love you." Tori finally turned to glance at her. "Why do you? You hate everything about me, why do you love me?" Jade sat down by the wall and put her head in her hands. "I don't know why! Why do you love me? Last I checked, you hated everything about me too. Tori laughed lightly, "I love you because you are amazing but you can't see that. I hate that you don't know how much I love you and it's killing me." Jade didn't respond as Tori walked over to her and helped her up before they walked back inside.

Ninth Song: Nothing Helps by One OK Rock

Beck has been working with Jade to get through everything that has happened. Beck and Jade was walking ahead of everyone else. "Beck, I wanted to say thank you. It's because of you that I'm standing here. I would have been caught up in my mind as it drove me crazy. I wasn't sure who I was until you helped me. It's because of you that I found my own way." Jade knew that the path in life that she's now going down is going to be hard but she has a loyal friend to help her. Beck smiled at her. "We both did it. Nothing is going to stop you from getting through this and getting Tori back. You've helped me too. I felt like I was in a maze. I used to want to leave but then I saw your face and I know that you've been through worse, making me want to stay fighting." Jade hugged Beck before he started talking again. "Someday you will do the exact same thing. That's how it goes. You will help someone through their problems but remember that they have to try themselves too." They got to a Mexican food restaurant and waited for the others to catch up.

Tenth Song: Mighty Long Fall by One OK Rock

A few weeks after they got back from Mexico, Cat came over to Tori's to have a sleep over. They invited Jade but she was stuck in traffic. "So Cat, got any crushes on the boys at our school?" Cat smiled gleefully. "Well, there is this one boy at our school but I don't have a crush on him. I think I actually love him!" Tori's smile dropped. "Wow, I'm happy for you but I don't think that you should love him." "Why!" Cat asked as tears came to her eyes. "Because, love isn't on top, it's a wake up call. Even if the pain stays still for awhile. I thought love was easy but I was just a child, to young to understand how much pain came with it." Tori said, hoping that she got through to her. Cat was staring at the floor as she asked. "Where's your bathroom?" Tori felt bad about what she said but she just pointed at the stairs. As Cat ran up the steps, Tori heard someone speak. "Well, that was a little harsh." Jade said, finally making herself known as she closed the front door. "Someone had to be honest with her. Love is a long fall and you either get caught or you hit rock bottom." Jade nodded as she sat down on Tori's couch, right next to her. Jade softly grabbed Tori's hand before Cat came back down the stairs. She cheered up as soon as she saw Jade here. They sat and all talked about pretty much nothing before they all fell asleep.

Eleventh Song: Hero Of Our Time

Jade knew she had a battle to fight. Her inside battle against herself. Beck knew it was time and he also knew it was going to be hard. "Jade, I know you will find a way to beat this. Now you have a demon to slay. Start with your family first. Tori needs you and I can tell that you need her too." Jade smiled as she waved goodbye to him then went inside of her house. Her father was about to leave as he said. "Jade, I need your car keys." Jade was about to pull them out before she thought about what Beck said. "No." Her father looked at her as anger flashed through his eyes. "What did you just say to me, young lady?" Jade stood up straight. "I said no. I paid for that vehicle so it's mine and I am not helping you waste our money." Jade walked back out and got into her truck, heading towards Tori's. That was one obstacle she dealt with. She still had awhile to go, though. That showed strength but now she had to show courage and get her girlfriend back.

Twelfth Song: Bad Things

When Jade got to Tori's, she knocked. Trina answered the door as she pushed past Jade. Trina was getting in her car as she said, "She's in her room." Jade knocked on Tori's bedroom door and heard Tori say, "Come in." Jade opened the door as Tori looked up at her from her bed. Jade put a soft smile on her face but it kinda looked a little forced which told Tori that Jade needed her. In that very second, Tori stood up and pulled Jade into a deep kiss. Jade didn't pull away or try to stop her. After all, how could something so bad feel so good? Jade missed this so much that every touch felt like it was driving her crazy but also bringing her back to life. Tori felt like she was suffocating in her kiss but it was well worth it. They wasted no time with getting rid of their cloths. Jade lifted Tori up enough for her to wrap her legs around her waist. Tori was Jade's drug. She couldn't stay away from her. Tori's nails scratched down Jade's back. Jade bit Tori's lip, causing her to moan into the kiss. They didn't know what all this meant but Jade wanted Tori's eyes to slam shut as she screams her name. "Jade, I want you. Even if we can't be completely together, I need you."

Thirteenth Song: The Beginning

Jade was holding Tori in her arms while thinking. 'I need her. I would risk everything to be with her.' "You are thinking to hard that your head might explode." Tori said as she rolled over to look at Jade. "Do you want me to tell you why I came here last night?" Tori shook her head. "I got a phone call when you fell asleep last night. Your father told me what happened. He told me to tell you to go home and if you aren't home by six, he will just assume you are here and come get you himself." Jade's eyes were filled with confusion. "Where did her get your number and address?" Tori sighed. "He called Cat and told her some excuse." Jade felt like it was her fault and she should leave. Tori read the look written on her face. "Jade, this isn't your fault. Even if the world is falling apart right now, I'm not going to lose you." Jade smiled as she took Tori's hand in hers. "What if he shows up?" Tori laughed. "My dad is a cop. He can show up all he wants. You are seventeen so you don't have to live there as long as you are living with an adult." Jade still wasn't sure so she turned her head to look at the clock. It was already five fifty six. Tori put her hand on Jade's chin and turned her head, making Jade look at her. Tori kissed Jade for confirmation that she wasn't going to let Jade be bullied into going back to that awful house. "Want something to eat?" Jade smiled as she nodded before both her and Tori made their way downstairs after getting dressed.

Fourteenth Song: Circle Of Life

Jade was sitting on Tori's porch, looking at the sappire sky as the sun reached it's highest point. There was so much in this world that she wanted to do now that she can be with Tori without feeling like she is going to hurt her. They went through a lot in their life and now they are free. It felt like they were stuck for the longest time. Now it felt like they were going up a hill. Every few steps they take together, they see something new and beautiful. What was so amazing was that the hill never ended. In Jade's opinion, it was the circle of life. You walk until you see something beautiful before you start walking again. Walking through despair, hope, faith and love. Jade pulled out her phone and called Cat. "Hi Jade!" Cat said happily. "What's up, kitty cat?" Jade asked. Cat wasted no time answering. "Tori called to apologize for what she said then she told me I should ask him out. Robbie said yes to a date!" Jade was proud of Cat and of Tori. "That's great, Cat. Tori wanted me to call and invite you out to dinner after school tomorrow. You up for it?" "Yes. Can I invite our friends?" Jade stood up and was walking towards the front door. "Sure. I got to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." After getting off the phone, Jade looked back at the sky one last time before going inside, looking in the kitchen to see Tori cooking. Jade stood there by the doorway for a second before she walked behind Tori and kissed her cheek. "I love you." Tori stopped what she was doing long enough to turn and kiss Jade's cheek, replying. "I love you too."

Fifteenth Song: Closer by Chainsmokers

Jade and Tori went into a bar with their friends after making some fake ids. The bartender was a girl so they sent Beck to get them some drinks. Earlier that day, Jade met Tori's friend's from her old school. "It was nice to meet your friends but I don't think that I ever want to see them again. They are too nice but also judgmental. By the way, you look pretty tonight." They smile at each other as Jade pulls Tori to the bar. After they had a few drinks and left the bar, they only got a few feet away from there before Jade pulled Tori into the backseat of her car. Tori was kissing down her neck before biting Jade's shoulder. Jade pulled away before saying. "I so got to get you home." Tori smiled and kissed her before they got to her house. Tori pushed Jade down on the bed. They pulled the sheets off the corner of the bed while trying to get under the blankets. Tori thought Jade was as beautiful as the day they met. Tori reached over and put on a song, not really checking which one. After a few seconds of the song playing, Jade realized that Tori clicked on. "Really? Out of all songs you have, you click on church music?" Tori and Jade laugh as Tori gets off of Jade and Turns off the music before laying down next to her. Jade pulls Tori into her as she turns off the light. "Goodnight, beautiful." Tori smiled with her eyes closed. "Goodnight, West." As the both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
